


Chapter 9.5 - Gamla Ullevi

by soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Series: Not another coffee shop AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Auction, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Korras flat AU, One Shot, Still total dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami really want to win the paintball painting she made on their second date and sends Kuvira to help her. </p><p>Or; Asami spends a lot of money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 9.5 - Gamla Ullevi

**Author's Note:**

> So I re-read Hur jag fick dig att älska mig the other day for just casual editing or whatever and found (except for grammar mistakes) a plot hole: Whatever happened with that Raava paintball painting? And what did it meant for Korra?  
> Takes place between chapter 9 'Vi mot världen' and chapter 10 'Förlåtelsen'.

“C’mooooon how hard can it be to find it…!” Asami muttered to herself while browsing through the Republic City’s Art Gallery’s homepage. The auction for the paintball charity event was just about to begin, and she just couldn’t find the freaking link to the live view.

“Miss Sato? Miss Beifong is on line two”, she heard her assistant said over the intercom. Asami pushed the number two button on her phone and said “Are you there yet?”

“Hello to you too”, Kuvira greeted her dryly on the other end. “Yes, I just got here, seems like they started already.”

“Shit, do you know when mine’s up? How many painting are there? Do you got any of those paddle thingy they have yet?”

“Well if you could just take a fucking chill pill Asami I can look through this pamphlet I just got!” She heard Kuvira putting down her phone and the ruffling of papers while someone in the background yelled out bidding numbers.

“Your painting is the last one apparently”, Kuvira said after some time. “The bidding starts at 2,000 Yuan, how much are you willing to pay?”

Asami furrowed her brows but had already decided to get it at any cost. “Just do what you have to.”

“Alright, I’ll call you back when it’s time.”

They ended the call and Asami got back to work. Or, she tried at least. All she could think about was that stupid painting. Maybe it’s a bit weird to buy your own painting (and that’s why she sent Kuvira to the auction) but the way Korra had looked at it that day made Asami want to get it for her. The Spirit of Light clearly meant something to Korra, plus Asami knew the perfect spot for it in Korras flat.

Asami started absently read through her calculations for a car battery that would never lose its power.

Thirty or so minutes later the phone started to ring again, and it didn’t event got to finish its first tone before Asami answered it.

“Asami your fucking painting is already at ten thousand!” Kuvira exclaimed.

“What? Are you serious?!” The painting was okay, but it wasn’t a fucking masterpiece.

“Yes!”

“But what are you waiting for? START BIDDING K!”

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’M DOING?! There’s like three other people here who keeps outbid me!”

Asami felt her heart beat hard against her ribs in anticipation and her shoes tapped against the floor in a nervous tick while listening to the crazy bidding on the other side.

“We got twelve in the gentleman in red, thirteen, fourteen, fourteen and a half from the lady in the front. Fifteen on the phone.” And that’s how it went on and the giddiness rose in Asami.

“Spirits Kuvira just give them twenty-five!” she practically yelled.

“Twenty-five thousand!” Kuvira screamed and the auctioneer repeated her bid to the rest of the auction hall. Ten seconds of silence except for the auctioneer who was repeating the bid and what bid to expect from the other bidders until someone bid twenty-six and the war was back on.

Around fifty thousand there was only Kuvira and the ‘Lady in the front’ left, and apparently she wasn’t going home without the stupid painting.

“This is crazy Sams, I know you don’t care about spending money but this… this is a lot of money for a fucking painting for someone you’ve only dated for a couple of months. What are you gonna get her for her birthday? An Island?” Kuvira sighed, already fed up with this whole thing.

“Just shut up and bid…” Asami muttered, she too fed up with the whole war.

“Okay screw this”, Kuvira said and then raised her voice. “EIGHTY FUCKING THOUSAND YUAN AND DON’T YOU DARE OUTBID ME LADY!”

It was like someone had pushed the mute button, not even the auctioneer said anything.

"What happened? Did we win?" Asami asked and had to check if the call was still connected.

"Sold for eighty thousand yuan to the angry woman with the phone."

"Oh thank Spirits..." Asami sighed in happy relief.

* * *

It took another day or two before Asami could finally see the painting that had cost her half a fortune (okay no not really, and the money went to a good cause so it was okay, right?). She had gone from work earlier just so she could hang it up before Korra got home and surprise her. It was a little tricky though, to put a nail into a brick wall, but Asami was a genius and a master Google researcher so she brought the tools she needed on her way over. And then finally the painting was up, and it fit nicely between the two big windows.

 _‘Yeah. Just perfect._ ’

Korra arrived an hour later, all sweaty and exhausted did she rolled inside the flat with Naga in tow.

“Hey”, Asami greeted a surprised Korra. Naga lifted her head when she heard her voice and ran past Korra to greet Asami back with leg smooching and kisses.

“Hey”, Korra said and her slumped figure rose instantly and she had a gorgeous smile on her lips. “I didn’t know you quit early today.”

“I actually wanted to surprise you with something”, she answered with a grin and waited for Korra to make her way into the big room.

“Is the surprise a bath and back massage? I can really use –“ Korra caught sight of the painting on the wall, and she just stopped and stared at it.

“It’s your painting”, she said after what felt like forever, still not taking her eyes of it.

“Surprise…?!” Asami chanted awkwardly.

“I… it was you! Of course it was you.” Korra started to laugh hysterically. “I should have known”, she murmured quietly, and with a smile on her lips she pulled a very confused Asami down to her level and kissed her. “Should’ve known what?” Asami asked between sloppy Naga like kisses. Korra stopped kissing her and just hugged her tightly.

“I asked Pema to go down and win it for me but she said there was this really mean woman who dared her not to bid anymore.” Korra leaned back to look Asami in the eye. “Man, I was so bummed!”

“Wait, so you were about to pay _fifty thousand_ for this?” Asami asked with raised brows.

“Hey, you’re the one who spent eighty k for your own painting.” Korra chuckled. “I wanted it to be a surprise too, but I guess you beat me to it.” She kissed Asami again, a longer sweeter kiss this time. “Thank you.”

The rest of the night was spent snuggled up on the sofa with a cup of tea and Stranger Things, but Asami notice Korras gaze were more often on the painting than the tv screen.

“Can I ask you something?” Asami said eventually, gently stroking Korras bare arm around her waist. She was sitting in front of Korra, with her back to her chest and head on her shoulder for easy reach to peck and nuzzle at Korras neck whenever she felt like it.

Korra turned her blue eyes to look at her. “Of course, you can ask me anything.”

“Does it mean anything to you? The Spirit of Light.”

It got quiet for a while, before Korra spoked.

“This maybe sounds stupid, or crazy or weird, but I’ve always felt like Raava is a part of me, you know? She’s been with me through all the good times and the bad times, and helped guiding me in the right direction. I believe we all have her in us in some way or another. She's the kindness and the peace in people's hearts. Even the bad guys."

Asami sat up so her lips were aligned with Korras.

"You're not crazy. Or weird or stupid. I think it's beautiful the way you see life. I wish more people were like you." She kissed her then, just because she could and because Korras genuine smile were so inviting. Lips tasting of blueberry tea and cookies.

And without any ulterior motives like wanting to drool over Korras naked back Asami said: "So, how 'bout that massage you requested?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tack och förlåt


End file.
